When two members are fastened together by a fastening member such as a screw or a bolt, a washer is generally used to prevent fastening looseness (e.g., see Patent Document 1). For example, in an electronic apparatus such as a laptop PC, sets of screws and washers are used to mount a bottom cover on a device chassis with a memory and the like internally arranged.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-187215